


Kiss Me Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Astrology, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, oops another song inspired title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei wants it to be their first date, and he wants to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best fic, but it was fun to write, certainly. It's nice to write relaxing fics like this, though I didn't expect it would get this long! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Written for [Reigisa Week](http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com) #3, Day Four: Astrology/Astronomy.

It's their first date. Well, it's not an official date, but Rei is planning on confessing to Nagisa soon, which would make this a date. They're on the top of a hill, overlooking the Iwatobi bay as the night sky glistens above them. A cool breeze chills their bones in the mid-November air, but Rei had insisted to Nagisa that they had to watch the Leonids, since Nagisa had used them as an excuse so often.

Beside him, Nagisa shivers and shrinks into his scarf. Even with a duffel coat on, he's feeling the cold.

"Are you okay, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asks after a while of this shivering. He's beginning to feel quite cold as well, since they haven't moved in a while. The meteors are due to start soon, though, so they can't move from this spot, lest they miss them.

Nagisa nods hurriedly. "Yes, I'm just a little cold."

"If you'd rather go home, that's alright with me," Rei says. "I'd rather you didn't catch a cold because of me." Despite his words, he feels worried that Nagisa might agree with him. He wants his plans to go right. It has to be tonight. Except in reality, if Nagisa doesn't want to be here, Rei won't force him.

But Nagisa shakes his head. "Of course not! I want to watch the meteors with you, Rei-chan. I'm glad you invited me here." He ducks his head down, cheeks pink. The cold must really be getting to his face.

"If you get too cold, let me know," Rei says.

The sky is clear, dotted with stars further away than the naked eye can imagine. Part of Rei wishes he brought his telescope, the small one he got from his parents for his birthday last year. It would have been amazing to see the meteors up close. But then the two of them wouldn't be able to experience it together, and that wouldn't do.

"When is it supposed to start?" Nagisa asks, keeping his eyes on the sky, afraid that if he looks away, he'll miss the show.

Rei glances down at his watch. The estimated time has passed already. "I don't think it will be too long."

Nagisa hums. Then, without any warning, he scoots a little closer to Rei on the bench. Their shoulders are almost touching now. Rei feels his heart thump at the proximity. Even after having known Nagisa for a few years, he still feels somewhat nervous at close contact. He's never been the type of person who enjoys physical contact all that much, but with Nagisa, it's beginning to feel less daunting.

Nagisa keeps looking up to the sky, hardly blinking in anticipation of seeing the first meteor streak across the sky. Every part of his face looks excited, from his warm cheeks to his growing smile. It makes Rei hope even harder that the meteor shower will be visible from here. It should, as it usually is. It was last year. Right?

He looks back to the sky, doubting himself. It is tonight, right? There's a small chance that he may have gotten the date wrong, but he doesn't believe that chance is true. He researched enough information about the Leonids. Surely he got everything right, and they're just taking a while to appear.

"Are you okay, Rei-chan?" Nagisa says. "You look like you're worried about something."

Rei looks over to Nagisa in surprise, then smiles gently. He needs to stop worrying. So long as Nagisa's having fun, then it's okay that the meteors are taking a while. Everything will be fine. "I'm alright. Sorry if I looked odd."

"It's fine," Nagisa says, smiling back. Then he looks back to the scenery before them and suddenly gasps, eyes wide. "Rei-chan, look!"

Rei looks. The navy sky, filled with sparks of light, is being painted across in dashes of light, meteors falling across the atmosphere, illuminating the world. Rei feels himself relax and fill up with joy at the same time. It worked. He was right.

Silently, Nagisa closes his eyes as a meteor passes, clasping his hands as though in prayer. When he opens his eyes, he laughs at Rei's confused glance.

"I'm making a wish. That's what you're supposed to do on shooting stars, right?"

"I see," Rei says, looking back up to the sky. Just to test Nagisa's theory, he spots another meteor and closes his eyes, clasping his hands together and wishing for the best possible outcome of tonight.

The two of them sit in silence for a while longer, just watching the meteors pass over their heads. Then it happens. Nagisa shuffles a little closer to Rei, their shoulders touching now, and puts his hand on top of Rei's. It's warm, and even through both his and Nagisa's gloves he feels a shock at almost having their hands touch. Rei looks over to Nagisa, who is looking at him with surprisingly gentle eyes.

"Nagisa-kun..." He wants to confess now, but the words fall off his tongue at the sight of his crush. Seeing those beautiful pink eyes, lidded slightly, looking back at him with what looks like the same emotion he's feeling, it makes him forget his words. All he knows is his desire, the wish he made earlier begging to be made true.

"Rei-chan..." Nagisa says his name softly, gently, a mere whisper in the night, there and then gone, as though it is a meteor too. It feels just as magical, too.

Together, the two of them lean closer, Nagisa closing his eyes fully, leaving Rei looking at his long lashes as he closes his eyes too. Closer, one millimetre at a time. Closer, and then-

Rei's bag falls off the bench, spilling its contents all over the ground.

They spring apart, faces red but not from the cold, and look at the bag which they had forgotten existed until that moment.

Nervously, Rei laughs. "S-sorry about that, I should have put my bag somewhere safer." He slides onto the ground, picking up his books and other items one by one.

Nagisa sits on the other side of the bag, also picking up items as they come to his hands. A few books, a wallet, a phone, nearly everything is there, and Rei thinks it's safe, until Nagisa picks up the last fallen item.

"Rei-chan? What is this?"

Rei looks up, feeling the horror settle into his stomach. "P-pardon?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Nagisa gives him the most confused look he's ever seen him wear. "Why do you have a garden gnome in your bag?"

Shit.

"W-well, you see, it's a funny story - actually, it isn't all that funny, really, but I digress-"

"Rei-chan."

At the sight of Nagisa's uncharacteristically deadpan expression, Rei sighs. It seems he couldn't hide it after all.

"I have a garden gnome because it is my lucky item today."

"Lucky item? You don't mean...?"

"Yes, I mean in the astrological sense. It is the lucky item for Sagittarius today."

Nagisa simply looks at him for a moment, eyes wide and filled with mirth, before he bursts into laughter. "Oh my god, Rei-chan, you believe in that stuff?"

"Only on Oha-Asa!" Rei argues, though he's fighting a losing battle. "The rest of the horoscope channels aren't at all accurate, but this one fits quite well."

"Tell me you don't take lucky items with you every day," Nagisa says, though he looks as though he'd find it funnier if Rei answered that he did.

"I only take a lucky item if I need luck," Rei says. It's true - as little as he believes in fate and luck being at all relevant in deciding how a person's life develops, on certain days he takes comfort in having a placebo to make him think he'll be luckier than usual.

"So, on test days and things?" Nagisa says. "And at swimming competitions?"

"Yes. Especially if Sagittarius is ranked low on the horoscope list for a day with a test or a competition."

Nagisa laughs a little more, still finding the situation hilarious. Once his laughter has died down, he says, "Hold on, we didn't have a competition or a test today."

"We didn't." Nerves settle in Rei's stomach. What will Nagisa think when he figures out?

"Was Sagittarius ranked low today?" Nagisa asks, frowning.

Rei shakes his head. "It was fourth place, today."

"Then why did you need your lucky item?"

The garden gnome smirks at Rei, and he wishes he'd brought one that had less attitude. "Because there was something important I had to do today."

Nagisa blinks, not understanding. "What was it?"

Rei builds up as much of his courage as he has and takes Nagisa's free hand. At the action, Nagisa's eyes widen, looking from their interlinked hands to Rei in surprise. In a moment, surely the surprise will die down. Whether it turns into happiness or horror, however, Rei doesn't know. He hopes it's the former.

"Nagisa-kun, I like you in a romantic sense," Rei says. There, he's said it. "And I would be honoured if you would go out with me."

Eyes widening, Nagisa continues to look at him in surprise. Then, not a moment later, he bursts out laughing, putting down the gnome so he can cover his mouth.

Rei frowns. Did he do something wrong? Was his confession wrong? Perhaps Nagisa finds it funny that Rei would like him romantically. Oh god, perhaps he shouldn't have done this-

"You didn't need to bring a gnome for that, silly!" Nagisa's laughter rises into the air, and he takes his hand away from his mouth. His smile and those bright eyes make Rei's heart jump, and he can't help but remind himself of how beautiful this boy is. "Just a minute ago, we were about to kiss, and you thought you needed a gnome so I'd like you back!"

"That was not the purpose of the gnome," Rei says, embarrassment turning his face pink. He should have left the gnome at home.

Instead of saying anything else, Nagisa leans forward and gives Rei a kiss on the cheek. Beneath Nagisa's lips, his skin burns. "Of course I'll go out with you, dummy."

Rei looks at Nagisa with starry eyes, surprised by the abruptness of his answer, even after the gnome incident. He would have thought the gnome would make Nagisa reconsider his feelings, but apparently not.

Without a good answer to give, Rei squeezes Nagisa's hand and says, "May I?"

Without giving a verbal answer, Nagisa leans in, closing his eyes and smiling.

Underneath the shooting stars, they finally kiss, and the gnome continues to smile at them from the ground, where it lies forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr | [@randomwriter57](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57) on twitter!


End file.
